Planet Wasserfall
by Turmwache
Summary: Angesiedelt kurz vor dem Angriff der Wraith. Es kommt zu Spannungen innerhalb des Teams, und zwischen den anderen Expeditionsmitgliedern. John denkt, langfristig gesehen ist nur eine Evakuierung erfolgreich. Rodney hält dagegen; er möchte bleiben.
1. Prolog

Planet Wasserfall

.

.

Prolog

Major John Sheppard beobachtete, wie die Türe zum Konferenzsaal mit einer Drehung vor ihm aufglitt. Sobald das leise Zischen verklang, trat er ein. Ein kurzer Gedanke genügte, und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm. Im Raum kehrte Ruhe ein.

Sheppard grüßte alle durch zunicken, wandte sich nach links und setzte sich neben Leutnant Aiden Ford.

"John." Dr. Elizabeth Weir nickte dem ranghöchsten Militär zu, und eröffnete die Teambesprechung:

"Major Sheppard bat mich, zusätzliche Missionen zuzulassen, in Anbetracht der 3 Wraithbasisschiffe..."

Sheppards Blick fiel auf Dr. Rodney McKay, der ihm gegenüber an dem dreieckigen Tisch saß, mit verschränkten Beinen, und unruhig mit dem Fuß wippte. Ab und zu stieß er mit einem "Klonk" gegen ein Tischbein. Sheppard warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

McKay unterbrach sein Wippen, um Sheppard einen gereizten Blick zurückzuwerfen.

John verstand sofort, dass McKay sich fürchtete, und lieber die verbliebene Zeit bis zur Wraithankunft verbringen wollte, indem er sich tief in die Antikerdatenbank verbuddelte.

"... die Notwendigkeit, einen Evakuierungsort zu finden, wird immer wichtiger." fuhr Dr. Weir indes fort.

"Ich weiß, das heute ihr freier Tag ist. Die Umstände jedoch lassen nicht zu, auch nur ein paar Minuten unserer verbleibenden Zeit ungenutzt zu lassen..."

Aus Elizabeths Augen und ihrer Stimme sprach die Anspannung. Sheppard ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen: Er wollte wissen, wie sein Team mit dem Stress zurande kam, insbesondere, wie Rodney reagieren würde auf die heute angesetzte Mission. Auf dem Mann lag einiger Druck, da von ihm als Atlantis Chefwissenschaftler einerseits erwartet wurde, eine Lösung aus dem Hut zu zaubern gegen die Wraith, und andererseits John von ihm verlangte, dass er jederzeit für einen Außeneinsatz bereit sei.

Rodney zog seinen Stuhl näher an den Tisch und klopfte mit den Fingern einen unruhigen Rhythmus auf den Tisch.

Rechterhand Rodneys saß Dr. Radek Zelenka. Der Wissenschaftler hatte sich im Stuhl nach vorne geneigt und die Arme auf dem Tisch verschränkt. Seine volle Aufmerksamkeit galt Dr. Weir.

"... prüfen, ob M1K-439 als Ausweichplanet taugt..."

John lauschte nur mit einem Ohr, was Elizabeth von sich gab. _Er _hatte sie heute morgen, noch vor dem Frühstück, gebeten, für heute eine Mission anzusetzen.

Auch Teyla, stellte John fest, war angespannt. Er sah, wie sie die Lippen zusammenpresste. Diesen intensiven Blick zeigte sie sonst nur, wenn sie sich nähernde Wraith fühlte.

Etwas quietschte, und Johns Aufmerksamkeit schwenkte von Teyla über Elizabeth weiter zu Sergeant Bates. John musterte den Sicherheitschef von Atlantis kühl. Der Mann klemmte ein neues Blatt in das Klemmbrett vor sich, und schrieb an einem Text weiter, der aussah wie eine Niederschrift über ihre Besprechung. Sheppard nahm sich vor, den Bericht bei Gelegenheit anzufordern. Es konnte nicht schaden zu prüfen, ob sich Bates einen objektiven Stil bewahrt hatte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah John linkerhand eine Bewegung. Leutnant Ford, der sich hektisch an seiner Armbanduhr zu schaffen machte. Ein zweimaliger Piepston drang aus der digitalen Uhr, ehe Ford es gelang, was-auch-immer abzustellen. Ford lächelte nervös, und nach einem raschen Blick zu Sheppard richtete er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu Dr. Weir.

John schien es, als wollte Elizabeth im nächsten Moment etwas wegen der Unterbrechung sagen. Aiden biss sich auf die Unterlippe, ein "Sorry, Ma´am" im Blick, und Elizabeth fuhr fort.

Sheppard erhaschte einen Blick auf Fords linken Arm. In großen schwarzen Lettern zeigte es 7.59 Uhr an. Er wunderte sich. _Wenn der Alarm nicht der vollen Stunde galt, was dann? _

Elizabeth nickte, als ob Sie sich bestätigen wollte, alles nötige angesprochen zu haben, und fuhr mit fast flehender Stimme fort: "Und genau deshalb eilt es, endlich einen akzeptablen Planeten zu finden. Wir brauchen eine Fluchtmöglichkeit vor den Wraith!" Sie starrte in die Runde.

Als John sich nicht mehr fixiert fühlte, neigte er den Kopf zu Ford.

"Was galt der Alarm?" wisperte er in Fords Ohr.

Teyla lugte zu ihnen.

Aiden neigte den Kopf, als würde er nachdenken. "Gester..", setzte er schließlich an, als ihn Dr. Weir unterbrach:

"Major?"

"Ja." Sheppard nickte ihr zweimal kurz zu, um zu signalisieren, dass er dabei war.

"John, ich habe den Bericht von Dr. McKay und Dr. Zelenka über 439 gelesen, den sie mir heute morgen übergeben haben. Darin steht deutlich, dass noch kein MALP Kamerabild erholt werden konnte. Hat Peter inzwischen die MALP Telemetrie soweit entschlüsselt, dass wir ein klares Kamerabild vorliegen haben?"

"Ich war vor der Besprechung bei Grodin. Er sagte mir: Nein. Auf dem Planeten hat es Regen, etwas wie graue Felsen, und... Regen.", schloss er etwas hilflos. Er überlegte krampfhaft, wie er Elizabeth eine Erlaubnis abringen konnte, ohne allzu sehr wie ein Bittsteller zu wirken. Eilig setzte er hinzu, hoffend, dass niemand ihm seinen kleinen Aussetzer als Schwäche auslegen würde: "Die Analy-"

"Aha.", stieß McKay aus, und stieß mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Tisch. Natürlich hatte er den wunden Punkt in Sheppards Argumentation erkannt: Es existierten keine neuen Fakten über den Planeten. John wusste, dass Rodney sich jetzt dafür aussprechen würde, im Labor nach Lösungen zu suchen.

Zelenka warf John einen nachdenklichen Blick zu, bevor er sich im Sessel zurücklehnte. Er umschloss die Armlehnen, und blickte abwartend - forschend auf McKay. Er schien ein Stück zurückzurollen mit seinem Stuhl; und ihm konnte es ja auch gleich sein: Er würde so oder so auf Atlantis bleiben und einen Verteidigungsplan gegen die Wraith aufstellen helfen, egal ob Rodney eine Gatereise entfernt war oder nicht.

McKay verzog die Lippen unwillig. Gerade, als er den Mund aufmachte, griff Elizabeth ein.

"Bitte, meine Herren." Ihr Blick ruhte auf Rodney.

Teyla schien nicht glücklich über die Entwicklung. Indem Sheppard McKay aufforderte, mitzukommen, musste dieser Atlantis für eine unbestimmte Zeit in den Händen anderer lassen.

Sheppard behielt Rodney im Blick, der auf die Tischplatte starrte, und zu überlegen schien.

Als von McKay nichts kam, gebot John durch kurzes Heben seiner Hände Ruhe und fuhr fort:

"Ich _möchte _den Planeten erforschen. Die Analyse aller anderen MALP-Daten ist abgeschlossen, im Wasser sind keine Giftstoffe, die Atmosphäre ist nicht sauer. Es mag sein, dass wir noch nichts vom Planeten über die Sondenkamera gesehen haben, doch das sollte nicht heißen, dass wir den Planeten verwerfen. Und wir können ihn nicht ewig aufschieben, Elizabeth." Er schaute ihr in die Augen, und hoffte, dass sich das nur in seinen Ohren flehend anhörte. Gespannt wartete er auf Reaktionen.

Nun endlich meldete sich McKay. "Sheppard hat Recht, Elizabeth." John nahm überrascht zur Kenntnis, dass Rodney sein Anliegen unterstützte. "Ich habe diesen Bericht geschrieben", er wedelte zu den Unterlagen vor Dr. Weir, "und darin alles niedergelegt, was ich von hier aus herausfinden konnte. Jetzt würde mir das gerne aus der Nähe ansehen." Er legte die Arme vor sich auf den Tisch.

"Ok.", antwortete Dr. Weir, leichte Überraschung im Blick.

Teyla und Sheppard atmeten zeitgleich leise auf. Teyla brachte fast so etwas wie ein Lächeln zustande. John wusste, dass sie am meisten unter der anstehenden Wraithankunft litt.

Zelenka beugte sich wieder zum Tisch vor und legte die Arme auf. Auch Ford rückte näher.

Bates setzte den Stift just in dem Moment auf das Papier, und fing zu schreiben an. John wollte mehr denn je wissen, was der Mann da schrieb. Fasste er _alles _was er sah in Worte, oder hielt er sich an ein der Form völlig genügendes Protokoll, dass ihre Feststellungen und Schlussbemerkungen beinhaltete?

McKay fuhr auf einen Wink von Elizabeth fort, um die anderen außer John und Zelenka ins Bild zu setzen: "Grodin schickte stichprobenartig drei-, viermal ein MALP dorthin, sammelte Daten, und aktivierte eine kleine Subroutine im MALP, die es nach Ausschalten des Gates selbstständig Atlantis anwählen ließ. Dadurch konnte Grodin es zurückholen."

"Das wissen wir bereits, Rodney.", nörgelte Sheppard.

"Dann wissen Sie auch, dass _ich_ das MALP- Zurückhol- Programm schrieb?" McKays Gesicht leuchtete auf, er gestikulierte zu sich selbst.

Ein Teil der Anspannung schien von ihm abzufallen, etwas, dass John schon häufiger bei McKay erlebt hatte, sobald der eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

John antwortete beiläufig durch Hochziehen der Augenbrauen, und einem seiner "Ach- Wirklich?" - Blicke. Er wusste, dass er stichelte.

Dr. Weir bemerkte es auch, und schaltete sich ein, um ein erneutes Ausbreiten der Anspannung zu verhindern. Bates beobachtete kritisch die einzelnen Besprechungsmitglieder, den Stift lauernd über dem Papier. Sheppard beschloss, sich zurückzunehmen, um dem Mann keine Zielscheibe zu bieten.

Dr. Weir schien von Johns Abneigung Bates gegenüber nichts mitbekommen zu haben. Sie blickte in die Runde und sagte: "Rodneys und Peters Untersuchungen sprechen für sich. John, Sie haben grünes Licht, sobald eines der Teams um Radek oder Rodney es schafft, klare Kamerabilder zu erholen. Ich lasse sie nicht M1K-439 erforschen, solange wir nicht mal die Türschwelle dort begutachten können. Falls der Planet letztlich zur Evakuierung taugt, versuchen sie, die Gegend ums Gate abzutrocknen." Dabei fixierte sie John.

McKays Blick wanderte zwischen Elizabeth und John hin und her, und er bemerkte den vertrauten Ton zwischen den beiden. Das gab ihm einen leichten Stich, auch wenn er wusste, dass Elizabeth zu ihm, Rodney, auf die selbe kameradschaftliche Weise redete. Doch außerdem störte ihn, dass Elizabeth jetzt nicht auch ihn ansprach. Einen unschönen Moment lang fühlte er sich herabgesetzt, und er wandte den Kopf ab.

Dann schalt er sich, zu viel in Elizabeths Satz hineingedeutet zu haben. Niemand wertete ihn ab. Er schielte zu Radek, und als dieser den Blickkontakt ohne jeden spöttischen Unterton erwiderte, lehnte er sich nach ein paar Sekunden zu ihm, um halblaut zu äußern: "Ihr ist klar, dass das an mir hängen bleiben wird?"

Im Gegensatz zu John hatte Elizabeth den Satz gar nicht verstanden. John warf Rodney den zweiten missbilligenden Blick an diesem Tag zu.

Radek überlegte, ob eine Antwort lohnte, und neben ihm beäugte Teyla abwechselnd Dr. Weir und Sheppard.

Elizabeth hob ihre Hände von der Tischplatte in einer beschwichtigenden Geste.

"Leiten sie das Wasser um, stauen sie es oder stellen eine Schutzwand auf. Wenn wir vor den Wraith Atlantis verlassen, sollten wir ein Lager auf ´dem´ Planeten nicht in pitschnasser Kleidung aufbauen müssen. Aber bedenken sie auch, die Umgegend muss nicht perfekt sein."

"Ja. Wir klemmen uns dahinter.", bestätigte John, bevor Rodney etwas sagen konnte.

Als Dr. Weir sich erhob, folgten die anderen dem Beispiel. Die Runde löste sich auf.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

Elizabeth schob ihre Notizen zusammen, und den Stuhl nach hinten. Bevor sie jedoch aufstehen konnte, legte ihr Bates, der sich nur pro Forma erhoben hatte, als Elizabeth die Besprechung für beendet erklärt hatte, die Hand auf den Arm und signalisierte, sie sprechen zu wollen. Elizabeth deutete auf den Platz vor sich und setzte sich wieder - nicht ohne einen abschätzenden Blick von John zu kassieren.

John erwog, nachzufragen worum es da ging, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Er wollte sich nicht ablenken lassen von der Mission. Um einen Feind zu besiegen, musst du ihn kennen; um in der Pegasus-Galaxie zu überleben, galt seiner Meinung nach dasselbe; mehr noch, und er war wirklich fest davon überzeugt, eine gute Ortskenntnis konnte den entscheidenden Vorteil verschaffen. Sie kannten gerade erst einen Bruchteil der begehbaren Planeten! Was, wenn auf einem ein abgeschiedenes Volk wie die Nox lebten - vom Grundsatz her hilfsbereit, mit Technologie auf Atlantis-Niveau, aber ohne zu intervenieren? Bisher. Er würde sie dazu bringen, wenn er sie fand.

Entschlossen wandte er sich zur Tür. Ford folgte gerade Teyla aus dem Raum und schloss zu der Athosianerin auf. John ging hinterher. Hinter sich hörte er Radek und Rodney, die mit leisen Stimmen das MALP erörterten. John grinste unwillkürlich bei dem Gedanken, dass sich Rodney wieder mit diesem Gerät befassen musste. Es war langsam, laut, und keineswegs geländegängig - seit sie hier waren, vertrauten sie mehr Teylas Volk, welche Gates gefahrlos passierbar waren, als dem rollenden Roboter. Lächerlich, so ein Teil vorauszuschicken, und eine bemannte Mission davon abhängig zu machen. War nicht zu anfangs ein MALP nutzlos im Weltraum gelandet, weil sie ein Orbitalgate anwählten, ohne das zu wissen? Rodney hatte ihm gegenüber mal erwähnt, dass er sich mit MALPs gar nicht mehr richtig auskannte, so lange hatte er schon keines mehr in Betrieb. Und für die Wartung war er auf der Erde nie zuständig gewesen, das machten Assistenten. Und jetzt musste er eines aufrüsten, steuern - sicherlich ein Schritt zurück in die Steinzeit in Rodneys Augen - und sich damit befassen. Aber Elizabeth war nicht umzustimmen gewesen, er hatte es morgens schon probiert.

So kurz vor einem Angriff wollte sie kein Menschenleben riskieren, besonders nicht einen erfahrenen Kämpfer (John hatte angeboten, in einem Jumper mit hochgefahrenem Schutzschild durchs Gate auf M1K-439 zu fliegen).

Das Gespräch hinter ihm wurde hitziger, und, nach wie vor belustigt, drehte er sich um. Rodney winkte in eben diesem Moment ein Argument ab, die Hände irgendwo vor der Brust, die Augen weit offen, eine Momentaufnahme aus dem McKay - Repertoire. Ein Kopfschütteln verstärkte den "Neinneinnein, das geht ganz anders!"- Blick.

John brauchte zwei Versuche, bis er wieder vorwärts schauen konnte. Irgendwas war an dem Mann, das ihn immer wieder faszinierte. Sein einnehmendes Wesen konnte es nicht sein - McKay hatte keines. Er schreckte alle ab, weil er der erste sein wollte bei allem möglichen, Widerworte gab, die auch noch einen wahren Kern hatten... und trotzdem mochte John ihn. Er verstand selbst nicht ganz, was er da fühlte.

Belustigt über sich selbst, und verärgert, dass er sich hatte ablenken lassen, erhöhte er sein Tempo, und wollte eben in den Gang zu seinem Quartier abbiegen, als ihm auffiel, dass Ford mit der Athosianerin recht weit vorne war. Wollten die zur Messe? Sie eilten geradezu.

Hinter ihm zweigten die beiden Wissenschaftler zum Labor ab, und John verblieb alleine im Gang. Sich wundernd hielt er an um Aiden und Teyla nachzustarren. Endlich bogen sie ab, doch in solcher Ferne, dass er die Einmündung des Ganges nicht zuordnen konnte. ´Wäre eher McKay-typisch, jetzt an Essen zu denken´ dachte er. ´Was solls?´ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und lief um die Ecke, zu seinem Quartier.

Derweil erreichten Rodney und Radek ihr Hauptlabor. McKay bereitete eine Idee vor dem Tschechen aus, der skeptisch die Stirn runzelte.

"...sitzen die Düsen richtig, strömt die warme Luft um die Kamera und sorgt für gute Bilder." Seine Hand flitzte über den Türöffner.

"Ein Fön?" Radeks Stirn runzelte sich. Er suchte offensichtlich nach dem Knackpunkt.

"Ja, ein Fön!" nörgelte Rodney, augenscheinlich unwillig, dass so etwas offensichtliches auch noch ausgesprochen wurde. Er verharrte vor der offenen Tür, drehte sich um, und baute sich vor dem kleineren Mann auf. "Sehen Sie, wenn wir wirklich eine Decke über die Kamera legen, bis das MALP an Ort und Stelle ist, gibt es keine Möglichkeit auf Hindernisse zu reagieren -"

Radek schlüpfte an ihm vorbei ins Labor. "Was macht das schon, wenn sowieso nichts außer Schlieren übertragen wird?" Er schwang sich in seinen Drehstuhl und zu McKay herum.

Rodney stand noch in der Türe, von wo er Radek nachblickte. Jetzt löste er sich aus dem Rahmen, ließ sich in einen Drehstuhl sinken, und rollte an einen Platz gegenüber Radek.

Belehrend hob er die Linke: "Ich bezweifle, dass dieser Brenn-Mechanismus funktioniert, den sie zum Entfernen der Decke vorschlagen." Er legte den Arm über die Lehne, den Kopf im Nacken. "Selbst bei einer wasserdichten, dünnen Decke, die noch dazu brennbar sein müsste, bleiben entweder rußige Rückstände am Objektiv, oder, schlimmer, die De-"

"Já..." Radek drehte sich dem Computer zu, und schob die Tastatur von sich, um Platz für die Arme zum Aufstützen zu haben. "Ví to nekdo..." murmelte er, die Augen halb geschlossen.

Rodney rieb sich seinerseits die Augen. Dabei schien ein Gedanke an die Ecke seines Unterbewusstseins zu klopfen, denn er richtete sich im Stuhl auf.

Radek legte die Fingerspitzen auf die Tastatur, und rief die Antikerdatenbank auf den Bildschirm.

Rodney sank in sich zusammen, ratlos. "Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich keine Idee hätte... es ist nur noch zu weit entfernt, als das ich danach greifen könnte." Er deutete auf seinen Kopf. "Geht Ihnen das nie so?" Nun legte er den Kopf schief. Radek warf ihm einen raschen Blick zu und klapperte weiter auf der Tastatur.

Rodney blinzelte, hielt inne, blinzelte bewusst noch einmal. Er schnippte mit den Fingern und setzte an: "Um ein Auge zu säubern, es gewissermaßen gar nicht erst staubig werden zu lassen, nutzt die Natur das Lid. Übersetzt an unsere Anforderungen heißt das, es heißt", er wedelte mit der Rechten, als wolle er die passenden Wörter bestellen. Eine Sekunde verstrich, eine zweite. Mit plötzlich hängenden Schultern schloss er leise: "Nein, viel zu kompliziert, eine Jalousie zu bauen."

Offensichtlich enttäuscht über sich, und die lidlose Kamera, umklammerte er die Lehnen und schob sich mit dem Stuhl zu einem freien Computer. An der Tischkante zog er sich näher zur Tastatur und begann wahllos in der Datenbank der Antiker zu stöbern.

Schließlich meldete Radek sich. "Um die Gebäude... Außenhaut-"

"Ich zweifle, dass sie damit das richtige Wort fanden." Rodney McKays Augen schweiften suchend durch den Raum. Außer ihnen arbeitete gerade niemand in diesem Lab.

"Oh bitte, hören Sie erst mal zu! Um die, die - Fassade! von Atlantis Türmen wasserabweisend zu machen, bildeten die Antiker eine Mikrostruktur, gleich der, die auf Lotos-Blüten ist." Radek starrte auf eine Grafik am Bildschirm. "Dieser hydrophobe Effekt vereinfacht das Sammeln von Regenwasser. In den Wassertanks muss deshalb weniger Salzwasser aufbereitet werden." Er sank zurück in den Stuhl, seine Stimme verebbte. Im Stillen las er den Text am Bildschirm weiter. Seine Miene verzog sich unglücklich, und Rodney ersparte sich ausnahmsweise jeden Kommentar.

"Marny,", murmelte Radek leise, bevor er die Brille abnahm, um sie zu putzen.

McKay, abgelenkt von Radeks Tun, beobachtete den Kollegen. Ganz langsam weiteten sich seine Augen, als sich sein ursprünglicher Gedanke erneut regte. Erwartungsvoll, was sich diesmal entwickelte, lehnte sich Rodney zurück, den Blick auf dem Tschechen. Der behauchte das linke Glas, schrubbte, und hauchte erneut.

"Sie sollten Wasser benutzen, Radek, so verschmieren sie all-"

"Oh, ich danke dem Nicht-Brillenträger. Ohne ihren Rat... Wasser?" Er hielt inne, mit leuchtenden Augen.

Klack!

"Stírac!"

„Scheibenwischer!" rief Rodney.

„Sagte ich doch!" Radek stand bereits auf den Füßen und holte sich aus den Schränken, was sie brauchen würden. Rodney rannte los, und war im Nu aus dem Raum. Radek warf seinem entfleuchtem Freund einen missmutigen Blick nach, und suchte im Computer nach ihren Blaupausen für das MALP. Gleichzeitig forderte er über Funk zwei Wissenschaftler an. ´Bestimmt lobt Rodnie in diesem Moment Idee vor Dr. Weir und Sheppard´, grollte er leise, und zweifelte nicht daran, dass sein Name ´vergessen´ würde zu erwähnen. Er trug den Elektro-Labor-Brenner zur Seite, und suchte nach Kabeln und einer Trittleiter.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	3. Kapitel 2

.  
In der Zwischenzeit saß Sheppard vor seinem gepackten Rucksack, und das einzige, was ihn abhielt, schon zur Waffenkammer zu gehen, waren die Gedanken in Fords und Teylas Richtung. Was ging da ab? Er hoffte dringend, McKays Stimme über Interkom zu hören, um abgelenkt zu sein. Schließlich hielt er es nicht weiter aus. Er griff nach seinen Sachen, um sein Team zusammenzutrommeln.

.  
.

Beim Zischen der Türe guckte Radek auf. Zu seiner Überraschung trat allein Sheppard ein, und, noch merkwürdiger, er fragte nach Rodney. ´Hatten die sich nicht gerade gesehen? Wo war Rodney denn hingegangen, aufs Klo?´ Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, vorauf der Major anstalten machte, aus der Türe zu treten um sich zu setzen und zu warten. Die Lab - Tür fuhr hinter John zu, verharrte in der Bewegung, öffnete sich.

.

Sheppard spürte einen Ellbogen im Kreuz, kurz bevor ihn jemand mit Schwung bei Seite schob. Überrascht drehte er sich um.

"Major!", rief McKay, und rieb sich verdutzt den Arm. Offenbar traf ihn der Zusammenstoß genauso unerwartet, denn er starrte ein paar Sekunden seinen Teamleiter an. Endlich wandte er sich ab, und Radek registrierte erstaunt, dass McKay ihn ansprach, und nicht Sheppard.

"Das MALP wird eben von Grodin in Lab 2 gebracht, Radek. Elizabeth gab uns grünes Licht. Major, wir wissen jetzt, was zu tun ist." McKay blickte zu John zurück, und schnappte sich die Hälfte der Ausrüstung, die Radek zurechtgelegt hatte.

John folgte ihm langsamer ins Zimmer, und griff nach der Leiter. _Elizabeth gab grünes Licht für was? Die Wissenschaftler wussten... was?_ "Und das wäre?"

Radek hob die Hand - auch wenn er wusste, dass es kindisch war, die Lösung als erster präsentieren zu wollen: "Scheibenwischer bringen wir an!" Er raffte die restlichen Sachen zusammen, einen zufriedenen Ausdruck um den Mund. Rodney ließ sich nicht stören in seinem Enthusiasmus, und stopfte sich die Ausrüstung unter den linken Arm. Als er alles sicher hielt, wies er mit der freien Rechten zu Sheppard. Er grinste, und setzte an, doch Radek sprach schneller: "Laut den Bauplänen für das MALP ist es möglich, ich studierte es gerade."

John runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte es nicht gern, als letzter von Dingen zu erfahren. "Und wann gedachten Sie, mich zu informieren?" Er starrte missmutig auf Rodney, der plötzlich den Lötkolben in seiner Linken sehr interessant fand. Radeks Laune stieg weiter, als er McKay in Erklärungsnot vorfand.

Der nuschelte etwas über gestörten Funkkontakt.

"Sie sind ein miserabler Lügner, und ich glaube, das wissen Sie. Ich suche Ford und Teyla. Nutzen Sie ihr _Headset,_ wenn es Fortschritte gibt.", befahl John. Damit drückte er McKay die Trittleiter in die Arme. Der packte seufzend das zusätzliche Gewicht.

Im Hinauslaufen schüttelte Sheppard den Kopf. Schon 8.40 Uhr, und um 9.00 Uhr wollte er gestartet sein.

Bevor er zum Lab kam, hatte er bei Fords und auch Teylas Raum vorbeigeschaut, ohne jemand anzutreffen. Auch ein kurzer Ruf seinerseits über das Funkgerät auf dem privaten Kanal blieb unbeantwortet. Probeweise ließ er im Vorbeigehen an den Quartieren die Hand über den Türsummer gleiten. Nichts bei Fords Tür. Allerdings ertönte ein leises "Herein" aus Teylas Schlafraum. _Na, wenigstens eine._ Sie hatte bestimmt ihren Rucksack gepackt. Er kehrte um und trat vor die Tür.

.

Mit dem vertrauten Geräusch hatte das Tor das Zimmer freigegeben, und überrascht blickte John nicht nur Teyla, sondern auch Ford in die Augen.

"Hier steckt ihr also. Ich hab schon gesucht."

"Sir." Ford stand von seinem Stuhl auf.

"Sitzen sie bequem." John trat ein, und machte eine beschwichtigende Geste. Ford setzte sich. Auch Teyla hatte sich halb von ihrem Bett erhoben. John streckte sich. Das Treffen schien freundschaftlich und nicht dienstlich zu sein. "Darf ich...?" Er deutete auf einen freien Stuhl. Ford sah unbehaglich aus. Teyla einladend.

"Natürlich, setzen sie sich, John."

"Wisst ihr", begann John, die Worte in die Länge ziehend - und nebenbei überlegend, warum ihm vorhin keiner antwortete - "Ich möchte endlich "den" perfekten Planeten entdecken."

"Als Alphastandort", Ford stimmte zu, nun ein angedeutetes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Yupp."

Der Türsummer ertönte.

Teyla sah auf. "Herein."

McKay lehnte im Türrahmen, mit leuchtenden Augen. "Hier seid ihr alle!"

Ford grinste Sheppard an, ob der ähnlichen Wortwahl.

"Was gibt's Rodney?" John überlegte ernsthaft, ob McKay eine Abneigung gegen das Funkgerät entwickelt hatte. Eine Technik - Phobie? Er verwarf den Gedanken, als er den Lebenszeichendetektor in Rodneys Hand sah. Soso. McKay umging die Mühe, sie zu suchen. Ein plötzlicher Einfall. Wieso trug er in seiner Weste den LZD mit sich herum, und - Nein, andererseits ließ er sich nicht so weit herab, Freunden nachzuschnüffeln.

"Kommen sie mit mir." Der Wissenschaftler machte eine einladende Handbewegung. "Zelenka und ich können Hilfe gebrauchen." Er trat zurück, drehte sich um und rannte los. Die schließende Tür verdeckte ihn.

John erhob sich seufzend, schob alle grüblerischen Theorien über McKay zur Seite, und öffnete die Türe. "Lasst uns gehen!" warf er über die Schulter zurück.

Die nächsten 5 Minuten bauten Rodney, Radek und Teyla in Lab 2 einen Behelfsscheibenwischer zusammen. Sie arbeiteten schweigend bis auf gelegentliche Anweisungen von McKay. Jetzt wischte sich dieser über die Stirn, und deutete auf die Kamera vorne am MALP. "Wenn der Wischer fertig ist, muss er nur noch da drauf gesteckt werden."

Radek neben ihm hielt inne. "_Und _es muss ein Kabel zur Stromquelle gelegt werden. _Und _er muss befestigt werden."

"Jaja, natürlich muss es das.", fügte McKay hinzu. Er richtete sich aus der Hocke auf, den Oberkörper zu John gedreht, auf dem Gesicht einen fragenden Ausdruck.

Sheppard sah es nicht. Er hockte zusammen mit Ford vor einem Computer, und warf dem Lieutenant einen kurzen amüsierten Blick zu. Ford deutete ein Lächeln an. John erinnerte sich an Fords piepende Uhr. Er setzte an nachzuhaken, als er McKay dicht an seiner anderen Seite spürte. Sofort schwang er seinen Drehstuhl zum Computer herum.

"Uh, Major, könnten Sie...?" Rodney blinzelte, als er Sheppards Knien auswich, und mit der Linken nach festem Halt tastete. Er behielt den Computermonitor im Blick. "Sind das alle Blaupausen?" Er beugte sich noch näher, und stützte sich abwesend auf Sheppards Schulter ab. "Ah, ja. Das habe ich gesucht."

John _hoffte,_ dass der Mann das Kabel meinte, dem er mit dem Zeigefinger der rechten Hand hinterherfuhr. Unwillig betrachtete er Rodneys Hand, und regte sich erst wieder, als der Wissenschaftler sich aufrichtete.

"Sehen sie die Symbole für die zwei Widerstandskondensatoren?", fragte McKay, der sich offenbar überhaupt nichts weiter gedacht hatte. Nun drehte er sich zurück zur Sonde.

John atmete tief ein, als zwischen ihm und Rodney etwas mehr Abstand herrschte. Er schnüffelte.

Kokosduft stieg ihm in die Nase. Er warf einen raschen Blick auf die Linien und Zeichen auf dem Bildschirm, und versuchte aus den Augenwinkeln Ford zu sehen. Der hatte sich auf seinem Stuhl John zugewandt. Missmutig versuchte Sheppard, einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu behalten.

"Studierte lange genug die elektronischen Pläne", murmelte er, drehte seinen Stuhl zum MALP, und hoffte, Fords Aufmerksamkeit zu entkommen. Er mochte keinen zu dichten Körperkontakt. Beharrlich ignorierte er das Gefühl, dass Ford in seinem Rücken breit grinste. Er wünschte, in diesem Moment dessen Gedanken zu kennen. Letztlich hielt er die Ungewissheit nicht weiter aus, und er warf einen Blick über die Schulter zu Ford: "Helfen Sie ihm", wies er den jungen Mann an. Erleichtert nahm er wahr, dass Ford in seinem Rücken keinesfalls grinste, sondern im Gegenteil auf Teyla blickte.

"Ja, Sir." Ford stand augenblicklich neben McKay, und hielt ihm das Kabel.

"Etwas weiter link-" Über Funk drang Bates Stimme zu ihnen, und unterbrach Dr. McKay.

Der hob aufmerksam den Kopf.  
"Hier Bates. Major Sheppard, schicken sie mir Ford." Kurze Pause. "Und wenn sie selbst kommen-"  
"Negativ!" fiel McKay vehement ein. "Der Major wird hier gebraucht."  
"Major Sheppard. Es gab einen Zwischenfall bei Generatorenstation eins."  
"Ford, gehen Sie." wies John sofort den Lieutenant an.  
"Ja, Sir." Ford nickte und sprang los, mit ernster, nachdenklicher Miene.

John erhob sich und nahm Fords Platz ein neben dem MALP. Teyla hielt die beiden winzigen Flügel des Scheibenwischers vor der Kamera in Position, während John auf Rodneys Geheiß das Kabel in den Kabelkanal drückte, den Rodney verlegte. Radek schloss das Stromkabel des Wischers an die Stromversorgung des MALP an.

"Das müsste es gewesen sein." McKay atmete rascher vor Aufregung, und blickte ungeduldig auf John und Radek. Teyla ließ auf Dr. Zelenkas Wink die Wischerblätter los. Acht Augen starrten ihr Werk an.

"Darilo se." murmelte Radek.  
„Gelungen." Fügte Rodney ausatmend hinzu. Radek blickte ihn komisch an.  
John räusperte sich, und kontaktierte Bates über Funk.  
„Bates, bitte melden. Hier Major Sheppard."  
„Ich höre, Major."  
„Wir sind bald aufbruchbereit. Wenn ich Ford anfordere, schicken sie ihn bitte sofort zum Gate."  
„Ja, Sir."

Obwohl Sheppard neugierig war, was bei Bates geschehen sein könnte, schob er diese Fragen auf. Das konnte er immer noch von Ford erfahren.

Teyla blickte Sheppard lächelnd an. "Sollen wir die Maschine zum Tor... rollen?"

"Nein, nein, nein, wir lassen sie fahren." Rodney antwortete schneller, ignorierte Sheppards schiefen Seitenblick, und drückte bereits auf der MALP Fernbedienung herum. Laut brummend und quietschend setzte sich das Gefährt in Bewegung, im Schlepptau die vier Personen, McKay an der Spitze.

Sobald sie aus der Tür waren, legte McKay einen Gang zu. Er fuhr jedoch nicht auf den langen geraden Gang links, der auf den Gateraum zuführte, sondern steuerte in die andere Richtung. Sheppard erkannte, dass McKay einen Transporter nutzen wollte. Es gab tatsächlich einen in ihrer Nähe, der ihnen die Treppenstufe vor dem Gate ersparen würde. _Gar nicht dumm_, überlegte er.

John nutzte die Wegstrecke, um Teyla zu erklären, worauf es bei einem Scheibenwischer ankam. "Die wesentlichsten Bauteile sind Elektromotoren, und die Wischerarme. Sie dienen zur Säuberung der Vorderscheibe, und auch der Heckscheibe, an einem Auto."

Rodney räusperte sich vernehmlich. "Erklären sie Teyla lieber, wie ein Auto aussieht."

"Oh, ich bin durchaus bereits mit Autos gefahren, Dr. McKay." antwortete Teyla an Johns statt.

Rodneys Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. "Wann?"

"Auf der Erde."

"Oh, bitte, sie waren nie-" er stockte, ahnte augenscheinlich, worauf das hinauslief. "Sie meinen, auf dem Planeten mit der nebligen Bevölkerung. Als sie Sheppards Gedanken teilten." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

Teyla schenkte ihm einen freundlichen Blick. "Ja, das meine ich."

John fuhr ungerührt fort: "Damals nutzten wir ein Auto, um zum - zum Park zu kommen." Er schwieg kurz, obwohl Teyla wusste, worauf er anspielte. Nach dieser Mission sprachen sie und John den Abend über in Johns Quartier über die Erlebnisse auf der Erde, über Johns wirkliche Heimatwelt, und die zusätzlichen Adaptionen, die er sich dort angedeihen hatte lassen, zum Beispiel in Form der Villa, die er nie besessen, und der Freunde, die tatsächlich nicht wissen konnte, wo er wohnte.

John fuhr fort, gab etwas mit dem Wissen an, dass er heute von Radek aufgeschnappt hatte.

"Scheibenwischer bestehen aus einem bis mehreren Antrieben, wobei meist ein Elektromotor zum Einsatz kommt."

"Hier nicht, wir haben den Naquadareaktor." unterbrach Rodney sofort, der offenbar an Sheppards Lippen hing. "Außerdem werden manche pneumatisch angetrieben."

"Oh, bitte, nun erklären sie aber in einfachen Worten die Pneumatik!" Sheppard verdrehte die Augen, und starrte auf McKays Hinterkopf. Der ließ einen kurzen Moment die Bedienung in seiner Hand außer Acht und wandte den Kopf. "Ja, ja, ja, vielleicht später. Fahren sie fort."  
John riss die Augen auf. "Hey, ich erkläre das _Teyla_!"

"Aber es ist interessant", schaltete sich Radek dazwischen, und schloss zu ihm und der Athosianerin auf.  
"Nicht Sie auch noch", stöhnte John.

„Sind alle Wischblätter aus Gummi?" fragte Teyla schnell, um John ein anderes Thema anzubieten.  
„Ja." fuhr er erleichtert fort. „Radek und Rodney wählten für das MALP zwei einzelne Wischarme, die in kreissegmentartigen Bahnen für klare Sicht Sorgen sollen. Zumindest an den Stellen, über die sie Wischen."  
„Nun, wir ´hoffen´, dass sie die Scheibe gut frei halten!", sagte Rodney, und seine Stimme klang höher. John sah ihn besorgt an.

Radek schien davon nichts gemerkt zu haben. Er hielt sich neben Teyla, und blickte zu ihr. „Bei starker Verschmutzung kann man auf der Erde, bei Autos, zusätzlich die Scheibenwaschanlage einschalten. Sie befeuchtet. Was wir bis jetzt wissen über den Planeten, kommt in der Nähe des Gates ständig Wasser von oben. Es ist also keine zusätzliche Düse für Wasser nötig."  
Rodney blickte über die Schulter, in Johns Gesicht. "Woher wissen Sie das alles?"  
Sheppard stellte fest, es zu genießen, von Dr. McKay, führendem Wissenschaftler in Astrophysik, auf diese Weise bestaunt zu werden. "Habs irgendwo gelesen.", sagte er schnell. _Oder heute von ihnen gehört, _fügte er in Gedanken an. _Sie haben lange genug mit Radek darüber gesprochen._

Endlich kamen sie vor dem Gate an. Elizabeth stand dort, mit Grodin, der eine Sprühflasche in der Hand hielt. McKay blickte ihn kurz unverständlich an, bevor sich sein Gesicht aufhellte. "Gute Idee." Er stellte sich neben den Techniker, und fuhr das MALP zu ihnen. Peter Grodin hob die Hand, um die Kamera anzusprühen. Wassertröpfchen verteilten einen feinen Film über dem Glas. Rodney übergab die MALP-Fernbedienung an Peter, holte die neu gebastelte Bedienung für den Scheibenwischer aus der Hosentasche, und drückte den einzigen Schalter an dieser herab. Mit leisem Rucken setzte sich erst der eine Wischarm, dann auch der andere in Bewegung, und im Nu glänzte die Scheibe sauber.  
"Hübsch." John stand auf der anderen Seite der Sonde und linste in die Kamera. McKay hob seinen Arm und trocknete mit seinem Ärmel unnötigerweise das Glas ab. "Nur um Sicher zu gehen", murmelte er John zu.  
"Das genügt. Schicken Sie es los." befahl Dr. Weir, ehe sie sich abwandte und die Treppe zum Kontrollraum erklomm. Peter eilte ihr nach, ehe McKay ihm die große Fernbedienung abnehmen konnte. Belustigt hörte er ein Seufzen hinter sich, ehe McKay resigniert folgte. Peter ließ ihm die Ehre, das Gate anzuwählen, und erhielt dafür einen weiteren sehnsuchtsvollen Blick auf das Gerät in seiner Hand. Grodin lehnte sich über die Brüstung. Ein paar Sekunden, und Chevron 7 loggte sich ein. Peter legte den Hebel für "Vorwärtsgang" um und fuhr das MALP in das glitzernde Loch.

.

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	4. Kapitel 3

"Wir empfangen MALP-Telemetrie." Euphorie schwang in Grodins Stimme mit, der sich an sein Pult setzte.

Rodney kam vom Anwahlcomputer, beugte sich über Grodins Schulter und starrte in das verwischte Monitorbild. "Aktiviere Scheibenwischer jetzt!" Sein Daumen legte den Hebel um.

Das Sichtfeld klärte sich.

Dr. Weir zeigte ein Lächeln. "Gute Arbeit."

.

* * *

.

Grodin fuhr die Sonde vor, und schwenkte die Kamera dabei um ihre Achse.

Eine große Höhle aus schwarzem Fels tat sich auf, mindestens so hoch wie der Gateraum, mit einer hellen Öffnung vor dem Sternentor, und schmaler werdend zum anderen Ende.

Emsig bewegte sich der Scheibenwischer.

Plötzlich sackte die Sonde dreißig Zentimeter ab, und einige Mitglieder im Torraum zuckten zusammen.

Rodney griff instinktiv nach der MALP Bedienung, doch Peter ließ nicht los. Er schüttelte den Kopf, und schaute Dr. Weir an.

"Schwenken Sie nach unten!" wies diese Grodin an.

Der zerrüttete, schwarze Boden direkt vor der Sonde kam ins Blickfeld, und Grodin fuhr eine 180 ° Kurve. Eine Stufe kam ins Blickfeld.

"Unscharf", murmelte Rodney, der den Boden kritisch musterte. In der Tat, trotz Scheibenwischer reflektierte der Untergrund seltsam, und verschwamm leicht, ließ man den Blick länger auf einer Stelle ruhen.

"Hier sieht man", fing Peter Grodin zu erklären an, das Gesicht dicht vor dem Bildschirm, "dass das Gate auf einem felsigen Podest steht, ein paar Meter lang", er ließ die Kamera schwenken, "und ebenfalls ein paar Meter breit. Vor langer Zeit muss es einen Tunneleinbruch gegeben haben, und zwar schräg oberhalb des Tores, in Richtung Ausgang. Das MALP steht -" seine Augen weiteten sich.

"...im Wasser!" gab Sheppard verdutzt an.

"Oh, oh." entfuhr es McKay.

Noch immer strömte es Nass von oben. Peter schwenkte die Kamera hoch, bis die schiefe Decke ins Blickfeld geriet.

"Es muss ein Berghang sein." sprach Teyla.

Ein Teil der Decke war eingestürzt, und blauer Himmel stach in ihre Augen. Allerdings kam durch ´dieses´ Loch auch das Wasser. Vor dem Gate, im Schein des Ereignishorizontes, glitzerte fallendes Wasser.

"Ein Wasserfall", sprach Rodney aus, was alle dachten.

"Zeit, die Gummistiefel zu holen." John setzte seinen Rucksack ab und machte sich auf den Weg, für alle welche aufzutreiben. McKay blickte nervös ins Wasser. Peter drehte den Steuerknüppel um 180 ° Grad, und versuchte, die Sonde schräg das Podest hochzufahren. Probeweise legte er den Rückwärtsgang ein.

Doch das Gefährt kapitulierte vor der Stufe.

"Sobald John da ist, haben sie grünes Licht. Und bringen sie das MALP zurück nach Hause!" ordnete Dr. Weir an.

.

* * *

.

Rodney nutzte die Zeit, um in seinem Rucksack aufzuräumen. Er durchwühlte sogar die Außentaschen, und als 3 leere Schokopapiere herausfielen, schielten alle verstohlen zu ihm.

"Rodney?" fragte John, und stellte diesem ein paar Stiefel vor die Nase.

"Es ist ok. Ich bin nur nervös." Er grabschte die Papiere und schmiss sie in den Papierkorb neben Grodins Konsole.

Teyla befühlte das Material der Schuhe, die Sheppard ihr aushändigte.

Zelenka meldete sich, vor dem Videobildschirm sitzend, an der Hauptkonsole.

"Dr. McKay, die Wraith-Hive-Schiffe setzen zum nächsten Sprung Richtung Atlantis an. Laut Tiefenraumsensoren sind sie ein gutes Stück näher."

"Danke, genau, was ich jetzt brauche!" Rodneys Stimme klang hoch. "Eine gute Portion Aufmunterung, und sagen sie mir doch gleich, dass ich mir noch keine Sorgen um Atlantis zu machen brauche, bis ich wieder da bin!"

Sheppard griff an sein Ohr und forderte Ford an, während Grodin den neuen Inhalt des Papierkorbs neben sich in Augenschein nahm. Er schüttelte den Kopf, die Lippen spöttisch verzogen, und checkte die restlichen Daten des nassen Planeten.

McKay sah es nicht, er räumte weiter in seinem Rucksack herum. Teyla wechselte die Schuhe, packte die Stiefel oben auf den Rucksack, und machte sich mit quietschenden Schritten auf, die Treppe hinab. McKay, dem die Blicke nicht gefielen, die auf ihm ruhten, schleppte den Rucksack zur Treppe, ließ sich dort nieder, und durchforstete weiter seine Taschen. Sheppard beobachtete seinen Rücken skeptisch. Hoffentlich machte Rodney keine Fehler, oder vergaß irgendwas wichtiges.

Grodin fuhr die Sonde im Kreis.

Keine fünf Minuten darauf rannte Ford durch die Kontrollraumtüren.

"Sir." grüßte er, und blinzelte, verdutzt über das Paar Gummistiefel mitten im Raum.

"Ihre, Ford. Sie werden sie brauchen." erklärte Major Sheppard knapp.

"Ja, Sir." Ford entledigte sich seiner Schuhe, band sie seitlich an den eigenen Rucksack, und schlüpfte in die Regentreter. Anschließend folgte er Sheppard nach unten, wo McKay und Teyla warteten. Die Athosianerin beäugte ihre Füße in den unförmigen grünlichen Schuhen.

Der wabernde Horizont tauchte den Gateraum in blaues Licht.

"Gehen wir." Sheppard klang leicht verbissen, und mit ungutem Gefühl folgten die restlichen Teammitglieder seinem Vorbild. McKay bildete das Schlusslicht, nach ihm schaltete sich das Tor ab.

Grodin schob seinen Stuhl zurück; Die Bildschirme in der Konsole vor ihm nun schwarz. Er wandte den Kopf, und blickte zu Dr. Weir. Aus den Augenwinkeln blitzte ihn etwas vom Boden an, auf Höhe der obersten Treppenstufe. Dr. Weir sah es auch, und hob es auf. Sie hielt Rodney´s selbst verlötete, kleine Fernbedienung für den MALP-Scheibenwischer in der Hand, und wiegte sie abschätzend.

"Viel Glück." murmelte sie leise.

Peter sah ihr nach, bis sie die Glastüre zu ihrem Büro passierte. „Viel Glück, Major."

.

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	5. Kapitel 4

Auf der anderen Seite stapfte Johns Team im Schein der Taschenlampen auf dem kleinen, trockenen Felspodest umher. Es erwies sich als gerade groß genug, das Tor zu tragen, wobei sich ein schmales Stück erhöhter Boden ein paar Meter Richtung Höhlenausgang erstreckte.

McKay räusperte sich, seitlich neben dem Gate im Wasser stehend, skeptisch die Höhlendecke betrachtend, von der unaufhörlich Wasser tropfte. "Ursprünglich stand das Tor auf dieser behauenen Steinstufe wie ein Altar in der Kirche, doch jetzt ist die Stufe der Grund, dass die unteren beiden Chevrons nicht im Wasser dümpeln."

"Danke, McKay, brauch-" Sheppards gezischte Antwort wurde vom anwählenden Gate unterbrochen. Alle planschten etwas weiter ins Wasser, weg vom Stargate. Ford und Sheppard hielten automatisch die Waffen auf das Wurmloch gerichtet.

Rodney nutzte das zusätzliche Licht des Ereignishorizonts, um sich in der Höhle zu orientieren. Die Stufe schätzte er auf 30 cm, den Wasserpegel auf 20 cm. Und stetig tropfte über die eingerissene Höhlendecke weiteres Wasser auf den alten Stein. Mit Wasser im Gate konnte man nicht anwählen...

"Sheppard, bitte kommen, hier Weir." meldete sich eine vertraute Stimme.

"Hier Sheppard." Er verkniff es sich zu fragen, ob sie ihn bereits vermisste. Bevor er angemessene Worte fand, um auszudrücken, dass sie das Team erschreckte, sprach die Doktorin weiter.

"Ich hielt es für wichtig, euch mitzuteilen, was Bates entdeckte."

Die Stimme des Chefs für die Sicherheit auf Atlantis tönte aus dem Lautsprecher. "Wahr. Major, in Generatorstation eins und dem Nebenraum lecken die Rohre. Eine klare Flüssigkeit läuft aus. Je eher Ford zurückkommt, um zu helfen, desto besser - wir wissen nicht, um was es sich handelt, und wollen die nächstliegenden Quartiere evakuieren."

McKay stapfte derweil zum MALP hinüber, und begann, es auf Wasserschäden zu untersuchen. Sheppard hatte den starken Verdacht, dass Rodney nur eine Ablenkung für seine Hände suchte, etwas zu tun. McKays Augen folgten jetzt dem Scheibenwischer.

"Danke, Bates. Ich schicke ihnen Ford, sobald es möglich ist. Sheppard aus."

"Verstanden. Dr. Weir au-"

"Stopp!" rief McKay. Alle starrten ihn an, Sheppard mit erneut erhobener Waffe, alarmiert.

"Tschuldigung, Elizabeth, ich muss die Scheibenwischerbedienung bei ihnen gelassen haben. Könnten Sie...?", McKay klopfte sich auf die leere Seitentasche.

Dr. Weir meldete sich. "Peter schaltet ihn gerade ab."

Rodney musterte das MALP, und als der Wischer aufhörte zu Schrubben, presste er ein "Danke." hervor. "McKay aus."

Das Tor schloss sich. Das Licht erlosch.

Sheppard zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Rodney?"

"Schon gut. Meine Schuld. Wenn er weiter läuft, verbraucht er die vorhandene Energie der Sonde. Und ich möchte ihn nicht zerlegen." Damit nahm McKay seine Taschenlampe in Betrieb, und leuchtete in die Höhe. Jetzt, ohne Ereignishorizont, kam es ihm noch dunkler vor als bei Betreten des Raumes.

"Okay - Irgendwas in der Höhle gefunden, McKay?" John beleuchtete seinerseits McKay.

"Negativ." antwortete der. "Steine, Wasser, Dunkelheit."

"Wir gehen raus", wies Sheppard an, und winkte McKay vom MALP fort. Durchgeweicht vom steten Sprühregen platschten sie auf die schmale, helle Öffnung zu, die schon von Atlantis aus sichtbar gewesen war. Er dachte darüber nach, was McKay über die behauene Plattform sagte. Möglicherweise zog sich der Felspodest einst bis zur Höhlenöffnung. Der Fels wies Spuren auf, die Verzierungen gewesen sein könnten.

"Ich frage mich, wo all das Wasser hinfließt?" murmelte Sheppard.

"Zur Seite." warf Rodney prompt ein, und hatte alle Blicke auf sich. Unbehaglich wandte er sich. "Nun, ja, während sie alle verliebt in den Ereignishorizont guckten, nutzte ich das Licht, mir ein Bild zu verschaffen."

Sheppard verdrehte die Augen. McKay, wie er lebte - eine Mischung aus Selbstsicherheit, einem bisschen Stolz, und Hochmut. Der Wissenschaftler wies den Händen zu den Wänden der Höhle, und atmete tief ein.

"Am Rand sind Rillen, wie Abflüsse, und das Wasser scheint, dem Rauschen nach, dort weitere Gänge geschaffen zu haben. Der Fels ist löchrig wie Käse. Ein paar dieser Abflüsse könnten künstlich geschaffen worden sein, Rohre. Ähem", er holte Atem, und wies zum Ausgang. "Und das übrige, hm, fließt wohl dort ab, wo wir raus wollen." Er linste ins Sonnenlicht.

"Folgt mir." Sheppard warf die P90 nach hinten, um die Hände frei zu haben, und stieg durch das knapp drei Meter breite Portal. Er musste dazu den Kopf einziehen.

Teyla warf spähte zurück in die Dunkelheit. Schon in Richtung Ausgang verniedrigte sich die Decke, um regelrecht in die zerklüftete Felswand überzugehen. Ford hüpfte vorwärts, was sich schwierig im Wasser erwies, und schloss zum Major auf. Er verließ als zweites den Höhlenraum, gefolgt von McKay. Teyla sicherte nach hinten, und kletterte der Gruppe nach. Sie musste innehalten, um nicht McKay zu überholen, der umständlich nach jedem Halt griff.

"Ein Wasserfall." stellte Ford fest, und richtete sich im Sonnenschein auf.

"Können Sie laut sagen", bestätigte der Major. Ford und er standen links und rechts des Quellflusses, der seinen Ursprung irgendwo in der Höhle hatte, oder über der Höhle, und versuchten, nicht ins Nass zu treten. McKay kletterte umständlich über die granitartigen Felsen, und suchte sich alsbald eine flache Stelle zum Sitzen und Rasten.

"Dort drüben sieht´s grasiger aus." deutete Major Sheppard, und wies auf eine Stelle 20 Meter links von ihnen.

"Vergessens Sie´s." wiegelte McKay sofort ab. "Sie glauben hoffentlich nicht, ich würde über die glitschigen Steine steigen." Er musterte die Umgegend, zog die Militärstiefel aus dem Rucksack, und entledigte sich seiner Gummistiefel. "Der Berg, aus dessen Seite wir gerade entstiegen sind, erstreckt sich noch mindestens fünfhundert Meter nach oben. Und von dort kommt jede Menge Wasser. Ich wette, es gab mal einen Einbruch, vielleicht aufgrund der Feuchte, und ein Teil des Felshanges wurde wasserdurchlässig. Daher das Wasser in der Höhle." McKay hatte immer langsamer gesprochen, und heftiger atmend. Seine Augen rollten unruhig.

"Hey, Kumpel, alles ok?" Sheppard sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Teyla und Ford folgten McKays Beispiel, und wechselten die Stiefel.

Rodney atmete erst tief durch, ehe er antwortete: "Ja, ja, ja. Machen Sie sich um mich keine Sorgen. Es ist nur, ich -" er wies auf seinen Hals. "Muss zu schnell geklettert sein. Bekomme kaum Luft."

Teyla bahnte sich nun einen Weg über den Wasserfall zu McKay. Mitfühlend legte sie die Hand auf dessen Schulter, und fragte: "Kann ich ihnen was abnehmen?"

McKay schien zu sich selbst zu finden. "Nein, nein, nein. Ich sagte doch, mir geht's gut. Es geht schon. Sehen Sie?" Er stand auf, und lächelte gezwungen in die Runde. Um nicht länger Sheppards Blick ausweichen zu müssen, verstaute er seine Gummistiefel in einer passenden Felsnische, wo ihr Innenfutter nicht nass werden würde. Teyla stelle ihre Schuhe daneben, und hob die Hand, um Fords Treter entgegen zu nehmen. Der schüttelte den Kopf, und wies auf ein paar Klettverschlüsse an der Seite seines Rucksacks. Dort hingen, sicher verstaut, seine Gummistiefel. "Man weiß nie, wo man sie hier noch brauchen kann." Auf seine Worte hin betrachtete Teyla das Tal erneut, und auch John blickte sich noch einmal um. Tatsächlich rauschten an allen Berghängen der umliegenden Anhöhen Wasserfälle herab, manchmal kleiner, manche ziemlich breit.

Sheppards Blick fand zu Rodney zurück; er argwöhnte, dass Rodney log, doch wollte er die Situation für den Wissenschaftler nicht noch peinlicher machen. Rodneys hängenden Schultern nach fühlte der sich schon unglücklich genug. Auf keiner ihrer bisherigen Missionen stellte sich McKay so an, also war es vielleicht nur das Wasser, gepaart mit der Angst, auf dem Wasserfall das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und weggespült zu werden. Auch er wechselte die Schuhe, und quetschte seine zu Teylas und McKays, wo sie gut aufbewahrt waren, bis sie wiederkamen.

"Zweiergruppen bilden", wies er an, und lenkte Teyla und Ford von McKay ab, der sich erneut auf dem Stein zusammengekauert hatte. Langsam drehte Rodney den Kopf. Sie musterten das Gebüsch links und rechts des Wasserfalls, das in zwanzig Metern Entfernung von ihrer jetzigen Position begann.

"Teyla, Ford, sie gehen mit uns runter. In 30 Metern scheint es leichter, den Wasserfall nach links zu verlassen. Suchen sie nach ebenen Gebieten, die sich eignen, ein Lager aufzubauen. Alle dreißig Minuten Funkkontakt."

"Ja, Sir." bestätigte Ford.

"McKay, Sie kommen mit mir. Wir gehen geradeaus, nach unten, der Wasserfall kann ja nicht ewig andauern."

Dieser nickte schwach mit dem Kopf, das Gesicht verzogen, die Stirn in Falten gelegt. Teyla half ihm aufstehen.

Ford wischte sich über die Stirn. "Ist das nass hier."

In der Tat, die Gischt durchweichte sie alle. Rodney hatte es am härtesten getroffen, da er gesessen war. Aber auch Teyla glänzte nass, und ihre Kleidung wies dunkle, klamme Flecken auf. Niemand wirkte erleichtert, doch auf der Stelle zu verharren machte ihre Situation höchstens schlimmer. McKay schien sich zu fassen.

Langsam, im Gänsemarsch, kraxelten sie von Stein zu Stein, über Felsen, Brocken, Moos. Links und Rechts wuchsen hohe Laubbäume, allerdings auf solch einen steilen Berghang gekrallt, dass es sich nicht mal Sheppard zutraute, dort heil nach unten gelangen zu können. Auch wenn es trockener gewesen wäre als ihr nasser Pfad, hielt niemand den Wald für eine gute Alternative. Dabei schien es linkerhand etwas flacher abwärts zu gehen als rechts.

Zehn Minuten später gelangten sie schnaufend an die von Sheppard gezeigte Stelle der Trennung. Ford und Teyla beeilten sich, seitwärts einen Weg aus dem Flussbett zu finden. Als sie sich auf den moosigen Untergrund gezogen hatten, der hier das Flussufer darstellte, drehten sie sich noch mal um. "Viel Glück." wünschte Ford.

Sheppard verlangsamte seine Schritte, um an McKays Seite zu bleiben. Zum Glück erwies sich der Berg, von dem der Wasserfall floss, als ein großer Hügel, und sie sich als am unteren Drittel. Schon bald ebnete sich ihr Weg etwas mehr, der Fluß verjüngte sich auf 6 Meter Breite, und ließ ihnen genug Spielraum, am trockeneren rechten Ufer weiterzugehen. Der felsige Untergrund wich Gräsern, Farnen und Moos.

McKay schöpfte Atem. "Wissen Sie, die größte Überraschung ist für mich gewesen, dass es hier nicht so hell ist. Als ich aus der Höhle ins Licht schaute, schien das blendend zu sein. Wir glauben, also ich und Zelenka, einen Planeten entdeckt zu haben, der einen UV-Faktor von 1000 aufweist. Das hätte uns hier auch passieren können, und wegen der Höhle wäre es niemandem aufgefallen, bis es zu spät ist. Überraschend normale hie..."

"Hören Sie auf. McKay.", Sheppard merkte, dass sein Tonfall ruppiger war, als er wollte, doch er machte sich immer noch Sorgen um Rodney. Wenn McKay wirklich Atemnot gehabt hatte, lag vielleicht ein ernstes Problem dahinter. So fügte er nach kurzer Pause hinzu: "Sie wissen, dass sie sich komisch verhalten?"

"Hmm." Rodney McKay ersparte sich fünf Minuten lang jeden Kommentar. Sheppard fand es Schade, hatte aber auch nicht wirklich erwatet, dass McKay seinen Zustand nach dem Verlassen der Höhle näher beschrieb. Er nutzte die Zeit, um Ford über Funk nach Fortschritten zu fragen.

"Wir laufen einen Berghang hinunter, Sir. Wir waren zuvor übereingekommen, den Weg nach oben auszukundschaften. Sie werden´s nicht glauben, Sir, aber hier führt eine Art freigemachter Weg hoch, als wäre mal Zivilisation da gewesen. Scheint auf Höhe des Höhlenlochs herauszukommen. Beim Gate. Teyla meint, es könnte auf der anderen Seite des Flußes auch so eine Art Pfad geben.

"Verstanden. Seien Sie vorsichtig. Sheppard Ende."

McKay, der dem Gespräch lauschte, schien etwas einzufallen. "Wir könnten diese Wasserfälle wirklich Kaskadenwasserfälle nennen. Sie kommen genauso runter wie-"

"Wissen Sie was, sie sind schlimmer als Ford, was Namensgebung betrifft."

"Hmm."

Weil er nicht wusste, was mit dem Wissenschaftler los war, verzichtete Sheppard auf weiteres Auskundschaften nach rechts. Im Moment kamen sie gut voran und McKay schien sich zu erholen.

Sie versanken erneut in Schweigen. In Gedanken musste sich Sheppard korrigieren: Fords Eigenart, allem und jedem Namen zu geben, kam McKay nicht annähernd nahe.

In diesem Moment raschelte es zu ihrer Linken, und Ford stieß zu ihnen.

"Sir, der Weg, der hinauf führt - der, dem Teyla und ich hinab folgen - schneidet in regelmäßigen Abständen den Fluß. Er scheint in Serpentinen angelegt zu sein. Teyla und ich trennten uns auf einer großen Wiese, mit grandiosem Ausblick nach allen Seiten. Vor uns, unten, liegt ein Tal mit Bäumen. Kein Zeichen von Menschen. Teyla glaubt, das Gate diente einst als Wallfahrtsort, und wir befinden uns in einem annähernd rundem Tal im Gebirge, zwischen einem Kranz aus Bergen."

"Ok. Gehen sie zurück zu Teyla, wir folgen ihnen."

"Gott sei dank." seufzte McKay, und wirklich, kaum kraxelte er hinter seinen Freunden her weg vom Wasser, ging es ihm offensichtlich besser. Im Gänsemarsch und gebückt folgten sie Lt. Ford. Einige Meter weiter endete das dichte Gebüsch, das den Fluß bis nach unten begleitete, und sie fanden sich auf einer Wiese wieder. Gute hundert Meter entfernt, weiter unten, lief Teyla. Jetzt drehte sie den Kopf, erkannte ihr Team, und winkte.

Ausnahmsweise hielt McKay den Mund, und Sheppard war froh, nichts über "Orientierungssinn" oder "falsche Wegwahl" hören zu müssen. Er hatte ja auch nicht ahnen können, dass hier einst Menschen lebten, die einen Weg zum Gate schufen - oder?

Um nicht darüber nachdenken zu müssen, welche Erleichterung er seinem fitnessmäßig schwächstem Teammitglied verschafft hätte, wären sie gleich nach Austritt aus der Höhle nach links gestiegen, um Fords ´Bergpfad´ zu benutzen, fragte er Ford nach etwas, das ihm heute morgen im Kopf rumging: "Was war das für ein Wecksignal?"

Er schaute gerade noch rechtzeitig auf Ford, um einen leicht verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck wahrzunehmen. Sofort jedoch fing sich Aiden wieder. "Ursprünglich war heute frei, und ich verabredete mich mit Teyla und ein paar ihrer Leute zu einer Art Spieleaustausch." Er lugte zur Seite, und John kam es fast vor, als wolle Ford die Wirkung seiner Worte beobachten. "Teyla will mir "Athosianische Mühle" beibringen, und ich ihr, ihnen ein paar Erdenbrettspiele.." Ford schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, fuhr jedoch nicht fort.

McKay warf Sheppard einen versteckten Blick zu. John sah es trotzdem. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und fragte sich, was um Gottes Willen Ford zurückgehalten hatte.

Abwärts lief es sich rasch, und innerhalb von ein paar Minuten erreichten sie Teyla, die etwas langsamer gelaufen war. McKay brummte etwas von Wasser im Stiefel. John gebot ihnen Einhalt, als sie einen staubigen, steinigen Pfad kreuzten.

McKay setzte sich sofort in die Wiese, um den linken Stiefel auszuleeren. Die übrigen spähten hinab ins Tal. Teyla und Sheppard griffen zu den Fernrohren, Ford setzte sich neben McKay.

"Wow! Wieviele Wasserfälle sehen Sie?" fragte John die neben ihm stehende Athosianerin.

"Fünf auf den Hängen linkerhand, manche sehr klein." Sie drehte am Schärferädchen ihres Feldstechers.

"Ich sehe 4 - moment, 6 Stück." ergänzte Sheppard. Dann sagte er: "Ich gebe Elizabeth Bescheid. Der Gate-Wasserfall ist kein Hindernis. Dieser Planet eignet sich."

"Sir?" fragte Ford. "Ich melde mich freiwillig, hinauf zum Gate zu laufen."

"Danke Ford." John wollte ihn schon losschicken, als er Rodneys erhobenen Arm bemerkte.

"Ha! Sehen sie, das ist eine weitere Verbesserung durch mein MALP- Programm. Mit dieser Fernbedienung hier-" er zog ein kleines 9 Zentimeter breites und 4 Zentimeter schmales Gerät aus seiner schusssicheren Weste, "kann ich das Gate von hier aus aktivieren. Ich nahm es vorhin an mich, während ihr mit Elizabeth und Bates spracht. Es war ... an der Sonde befestigt, damit ich es nicht vergessen kann."

Sheppard nickte. Er erinnerte sich, wie Rodney in der Höhle am MALP hantierte.

Nun drückte der Wissenschaftler ein paar Knöpfe, und deutete nach kurzer Zeit mit seiner Hand auf das Funkgerät, während er Sheppard anblickte. Der verstand den Wink.

"Atlantis, bitte kommen. Hier Sheppard." Es knackte im Funkgerät.

"Hier Atlantis. Sprechen Sie."

"Der Planet eignet sich." Er hielt inne, als er zwei gedämpfte Jubelschreie hörte. McKay griff sofort an sein eigenes Funkgerät, und monierte: "McKay. Waren das eben Zelenka und Grodin? Wenn ja, sollten sie wissen, dass der Zugang hier nicht einfach ist, und gefährlich werden kann. Es gib-"

"Hier Sheppard. Elizabeth, der Planet eignet sich. McKay spielt auf einen Wasserfall an, der direkt über dem Gate herausfließt, und vor der Höhle hinab. Er ist kein Hindernis." Zu seinem Gefährten McKay warf er einen ernsten Blick, um diesen zum Schweigen zu bringen.

"Das freut uns zu hören. Major, wenn Sie Ford nicht dringend bei sich brauchen, schicken Sie ihn zurück. Sergeant Bates benötigt seine Hilfe wegen des Zwischenfalls."

"Einverstanden. Ford kommt. Sheppard aus."

Ford nickte seinem Vorgesetzten zu, und feixte McKay an. "Haben Sie etwa auch ein Gerät, das mir den Aufstieg _jetzt_ abnimmt? Es wäre aufs Gleiche herausgekommen, wenn ich hochgestiegen wäre um das Gate anzuwählen."

"Ja, ja, ja. Konnten wir das wissen, Ford?" gab McKay geladen zurück.

"Gehen Sie." grinste Sheppard. Die Jubelstimmung im Kontrollraum hatte auch sie erfasst.

Ford eilte schnaufend los.

"Halt. Ford, warten Sie." Teyla hatte ihn eingeholt und schaute fragend zurück zu Sheppard. "Soll ich nicht ...?"

"Ja.", antwortete Sheppard nach kurzem Nachdenken. "Teyla wird sie begleiten.", rief er Ford zu, und dann: "Geben sie mir Bericht, wenn sie oben sind, dann sehen wir weiter. Rodney und ich gehen den Weg ins Tal. Vielleicht finden wir einen zweiten Weg nach oben zum Gate, irgendwelche Ruinen, die sich als Lager eignen, so etwas. Sie sagten, auf der anderen Seite des Flusses ist der Pfad?"

"Ja, Major."

Sie trennten sich.

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	6. Kapitel 5

Bald stießen John Sheppard und Rodney McKay auf ebenen Boden, und einige Meter weiter begann dichte, wenn auch niedrige Vegetation in Form von Sträuchern und sonstigem Buschwerk. Einen Steinwurf weiter wuchs ein kleines Wäldchen im Tal.

"Gehen wir näher ran." entschied Sheppard.

"Das sind die Bäume, die wir von oben schon sahen." merkte McKay unnötigerweise an. "Hm, hier duftets nach... ich weiß nicht." Rodney schnupperte, sprach jedoch nicht weiter. Sheppard kam es vor, als hätte er sich absichtlich unterbrochen. Rodneys Haut erschien Sheppard in diesem Moment ziemlich bleich, sie hob sich fast weiß vor dem dunkleren Hintergrund um ihn ab – aber vielleicht trogen ihn die Lichtverhältnisse.

Bei jedem Schritt schmatzte es unter ihren Füßen. Die sumpfige Wiese saugte an ihren Stiefeln, und erste kleine Mücken ließen sich auf ihnen nieder.

McKays rechte Hand schlug mehr als einmal zu, im Nacken, auf seinem linken Handrücken, der Backe. Sheppard ließ die Mücken gewähren, und stellte fest, dass sie nicht stachen. Er gab McKay einen entsprechenden Hinweis.

"Oh, danke, Mr. Immun." fauchte Rodney zurück.

"Warum so gereizt? Könntest du das lassen, Rodney?" gab der Major zurück, und verzichtete auf die förmliche Anrede.

"Hmm, tschuldigung. Versuchs. Vielleicht bin ich gereizt. Hab ne üble Vorahnung. Siehst du das Wäldchen?" Rodney streckte deutend den Arm aus.

"Natürlich." Sheppard verbiss sich einen harschen Kommentar. Hey, sie liefen geradeaus auf das Wäldchen zu! Und war es nicht McKay, der eben bemerkte, dass "wir" die Bäume schon von Beginn an gesehen hatten? Der arme Kerl schien nicht er selbst zu sein. Er kam zum Schluss, dass McKay seine schlechte Verfassung nicht spielte, um eine Vorzugsbehandlung zu bekommen.

Sheppard wog ab, den Rückzug anzuordnen, da meldete sich McKay sanfter zu Wort.

"Warmes Klima hier. Vor uns wachsen auf jeden Fall keine Eichen oder Buchen. Trotzdem möchte ich näher herangehen. Ich möchte was überprüfen."

Sheppard musterte ihn kurz, seinen milderen Gesichtsausdruck. "Ok."

Fünf Minuten später standen sie zwischen zwei Baumstämmen im Wald, und Rodney studierte ein heruntergefallenes, grünes Blatt. Es hingen keine Früchte am Baum, doch sah man Knospen.

"Mir kommen die Blüten der Bäume bekannt vor. Gehen wir zu dem Baum." Er deutete auf einen niedrigen Baum, besetzt mit kleinen, dünnen Dornen.

"Ok." Nachgiebig folgte ihm Sheppard. Er beobachtete McKay, als dieser ein Diktiergerät aus dem Rucksack zog, und anfing: "Der Austrieb ist rötlich, auch die Knospen sind rosa, die ansonsten weißen Blütenblätter auf der Unterseite rosa bis violett." Hier stoppte McKay scheinbar grundlos, und schwenkte das Diktiergerät in Gedanken versunken. Sheppard musste den Kopf weit in den Nacken legen, um ein paar einzelne, bereits aufgegangene Blüten zu erkennen. Die Unterseiten *könnten* rosa sein, dachte er bei sich.

"Ich brauch nicht mehr sehen, Major." sprach Rodney unvermittelt. "Ich … glaube, das ist nicht gut."

"Wieso?" fragte Sheppard perplex. „Hey!", er deutete nach oben. „Die Blüten hängen doch viel zu hoch!"

"Hm, betrifft nur mich. Lassen Sie uns über was anderes reden, ok? Ich bin mir auch noch nicht sicher." Rodney wandte sich mir nichts dir nichts um, und ging zum Waldrand.

Gefügig drehte auch Sheppard um, und stapfte dem Gefährten hinterher. Dabei warf er einen Blick an den Baumkronen vorbei in den Himmel. "Es ist nicht gefährlich?" fragte er.

"Nein, kaum." warf Rodney über die Schulter zurück.

Sie traten ins Freie und schlugen einen Bogen zum Berg. "Wolken brauen sich zusammen." meinte Sheppard, nach einem Blick zum Himmel.

"Ich vermute", breitete Rodney nach einigen weiteren Schritten eine Theorie aus, "dass die Berge um das Tal den Regen regelrecht anziehen. Sehen Sie sich nur die üppige Vegetation an. Farne. Schachtelhalme. Und diese Bäume lieben feucht-warmes Klima." Mehr sagte er nicht zum Thema "Bäume-die-ich-nicht-liebe."

"Was die Wolken angeht, glaube ich, sie haben recht. Berge wirken meist wie Magneten für Wolken." sprach Sheppard.

Sie liefen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her. Als Sheppard ein blaues Band vor ihnen in der Sonne glitzern sah, überlegte er, die Gummistiefel gebrauchen zu können.

Sie hatten das Wasser erreicht, in dem sie nach unten gestiefelt waren. Rodneys "Kaskadenwasserfall" konnte hier die Umbenennung in `Wässerlein´ gebrauchen. Trotzdem sah John nicht bis auf den Grund. Blätter und mitgeführter Schlamm verdeckte die Sicht.

"Nicht größer als ein Bach", meinte Sheppard, und hielt sich an Rodneys Schulter fest, während er das Ufer hinabstieg. Von unten lieh er dem Gefährten seine Hand, bis Rodney neben ihm stand.

"Ich halte sie fest, greifen sie hinein, und sagen sie, wie tief es ist." wies er Rodney an.

"Oh, schön, und wenn Krebse darin sind?"

Der Major blickte ihn stumm an, und Rodney schlug die Augen nieder und ergab sich in sein Schicksal.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt...


End file.
